This invention relates generally to a cover for a dump truck bed and specifically to a cover and the actuating mechanism which allows an operator to move and maintain the cover in an open or closed position by the actuation of the mechanism without additional human intervention.
In recent years, many states have required that dump trucks or other trucks having open beds be covered while in transit, when carrying a load. Many truck bed covering devices are shown in the prior art having complex rolling mechanisms, making them more expensive to construct and more complicated to operate, the actuating mechanisms requiring the driver to leave the cab of the truck in order to actuate the cover drive mechanism. The instant invention overcomes these problems of the prior art by providing a cover for a truck bed, such as a dump truck, which eliminates the rolling mechanisms found in the prior art and which allows actuation of the covering device from both the open and closed positions by the operator from within the cab of the truck. The overall result of the instant invention is a dump truck cover and its actuating mechanism which is more reliable and efficient in operation. The overall construction cost of the device is greatly reduced by elimination of rollers.